


Possess Me

by nisiedraws



Category: Sins of the Cities Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Art, Begging, Digital Art, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws





	Possess Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).




End file.
